


Memory lane

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, CaringJack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HurtMac, Taking care of eachother, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac reminisces about his child hood
Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 19 and is set in the ‘living in the now’ verse.

Mac is sitting in one of the seats on the deck. Jack can see he is reading in his journal. It makes him sad, not the fact that he is reading in it but more the fact that it is necessary that he does so. Jack shakes himself out of his thoughts and pours the tea in two mugs, adding some chocolate chip cookies on a plate. He walks out on the deck.

‘Hey Mac, do you want some tea?’

Mac looks up, ‘yes, please.’

Jack hands him the mug and puts the plate between the two chairs. Ci, who is lying next to Mac´s chair, looks up at Jack.

‘Is Ci allowed a snack?’

‘Sure.’

Jack goes back into the kitchen to get one of the chew snacks that are supposed to help clean your dog’s teeth. Ci followed him into the kitchen and sits down where she is supposed to wait. Jack hands her the snack and she walks back to Mac, laying down, chewing happily. Mac drinks his tea and takes a cookie.

‘Bozer called if we wanted to come over for dinner. We could make it a long weekend.’

‘That would be nice.’ Mac writes it down in his journal.

‘Maybe I can build his kids a tree house like we had as children. Well, it was more a lab than it was a treehouse, but I spend some great times there. I always loved spending time there with Bozer. His mom would make snickerdoodles to take with us.’

‘They’re the best.’ Jack agrees.

‘She would wrap them up in a piece of baking paper, so we could take them with us.’

Mac is staring in the distance.

‘Did you spend a lot of time in that treehouse?’

‘Yeah, a fair amount. Whenever dad was away and I didn´t want to be alone in the empty house.’

Jack can imagine Mac sitting alone in a big empty house. Mac is a social person, he doesn´t like to be alone.

‘I thought you would stay with the Bozer’s.’

‘That was later, when Bozer’s mom realized that I sometimes spent the night in the treehouse.’

‘The cookies sound delicious, though.’

‘They certainly were. Hey, maybe we can make snickerdoodles to take with us when we go see Bozer.’

Jack nods and gestures to Mac’s journal, ‘I like that idea, write it down. Build treehouse and make Snickerdoodles.’

Mac starts writing with a smile on his face, probably a little lost in the good memory.


End file.
